


Father's Day

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura





	Father's Day

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up, wake up, wake up! I made surprise!”

Cas immediately opens his eyes at that because when a four year old says they made a surprise you pay attention. He yawns and stretches, eyes landing on Mary-Ann who is kneeling in the space between Dean and Cas. When she sees that he is awake a huge smile breaks across her face.

“Papa!” she cries, launching herself at him, crushing into his chest. Cas huffs a little and then wraps his arms around his baby girl. Then he covers her face in kisses until she is giggling uncontrollably, squirming against him.

Dean makes a half growling, half whining noise from his side of the bed and rolls farther away from his noisy husband and daughter. If Dean were looking at Cas, he’d see that mischievous gleam catch in his eyes, a look that always makes Dean nervous.

“Mary-Ann, do you know Daddy’s favorite way to get woken up?” Cas asks.

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head eagerly.

“He really likes it if you sit on his back and then jump up and down as much as possible until he’s completely awake. You should wake him now,” Cas urges.

Mary-Ann slips from Cas’s grasp and crawls over to Dean, who is now on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. She plops herself on his back and he grunts. And then the jumping begins. She lifts up and then plops down all her weight right back down onto the mid-section of his back.

After several minutes Dean finally turns his head to look at Cas, who is miserably failing to stifle his laughter.

“Castiel Winchester, if you don’t get your daughter off me this instant, she’s in for it.”

“That’s okay,” Cas winks at Mary-Ann, who has stopped jumping on Dean. “We’ll just replace this one if anything happens to her.”

Mary-Ann’s jaw drops open and before she can leap out of Dean’s reach he flips over and pins her to the bed, tickling her into breathlessness.

“Okay, okay! Daddy I give in, you win Daddy, Daddy stop!” she shrieks out between peals of laughter.

Dean releases her and sits up, back against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder with Cas, who is also sitting up now. While Mary-Ann tries to catch her breath, Dean steals a kiss from his husband.

“You told her to do that, didn’t you?”

“I would never!” Cas says, mocking offense.

“Don’t worry,” Dean smirks. “I’ll get you back later,” he whispers into Cas’s ear in that way that sends a shiver down his spine.

“Daddy! Papa!” Mary-Ann scolds, standing on the bed and tugging at their interlaced hands. “I made surprise, you have to come downstairs to the kitchen!”

Cas and Dean look at each other, smiles melting off their faces as they simultaneously leap out of bed and race down stairs to see what disaster their practically-still-a-toddler concocted.

Dean reached the kitchen first and halted, assaulted by the smell before he saw the table laden with breakfast foods. A plate of pancakes three feet high, another of bacon, a big bowl of what looked like fruit salad, the coffeemaker was still going, wafting a mixture of vanilla and coffee through the air. Cas was standing beside him now, taking it all in too.

They both turned around at the same time, looking for Mary-Ann. They turned to find their daughter clinging to Sam’s neck, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

“Uncle Sammy helped me make you breakfast!” Sam put her down and she ran at Cas’s legs, hugging them. “Happy Papa’s day,” she kissed each leg and then pulled away. She hugged Dean now, “Happy Daddy’s day,” and repeated the kisses on Dean’s legs.

When she let go, they both knelt down and gave her big red cheeks a kiss.

“Thank you baby,” Cas said, embracing his husband and his daughter in a family hug.


End file.
